The Way It Was
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU.WARNING: Only seen pilot but read spoilers for other episodes, nonetheless it's AU. Mr. Gold pleads with a coma patient to wake up. Meanwhile, we learn about Rumpelstiltskin's life before the series. Rumpelstiltskin/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Gold arrived at the hospital, carrying a bouquet of red roses. He went to the front desk and waited for a nurse, Sylvia, to come and speak to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." Sylvia said.

Mr. Gold gave a half-smile. "Good morning. Has she woken up yet?"

Sylvia sighed. "I'm afraid that Rose is still in a coma."

"May I sit with her today?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you. I must mention that your hair is becoming rather long."

Sylvia looked down at her gold hair that was down to elbows now. "I'll be getting it cut soon."

"Pity, it's rather beautiful that way."

Mr. Gold walked down the hall, brushing past one of the part-time nurses, Mary Margaret. She watched him disappear around the corner and then went over to the front desk.

"He's awfully happy." Mary Margaret noted.

"I don't know what it is, Mare. It's like the only time I see him smile is when he goes to visit her."

Mr. Gold finally reached Rose's room and opened the door. He was expecting a miracle to occur and find her sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting to greet him. Instead, he found her still laying motionless in her bed, her eyes closed, and a breathing tube down her throat. No one could explain why the golden-haired young woman was found unconscious on the side of the road, but she was and had no identification. She was wearing a shade of red lipstick when she was discovered, so she was given the nickname "Rose."

Of course, she was not wearing that lipstick now. All her makeup had been wiped off her face, making her ivory skin stick out like a sore thumb. Mr. Gold planted a kiss on top of Rose's forehead and then sat the roses on a nearby table.

"Good morning." Mr. Gold spoke in a soft whisper. "I brought you roses today. Red roses. You should wake up and see them, they're very beautiful."

Mr. Gold waited, expecting for Rose to open her eyes and respond, but she didn't. Mr. Gold pulled a chair up next to bed and took Rose's hand.

"Aurora, please. Please wake up. The Queen and I aren't possibly the only ones to remember our lives. I can't stand waiting any more, hoping that you'll wake up and tell me she is." Mr. Gold began to cry softly and laid his hand on the bed. "Please, Aurora. Wake up and tell me everything. Tell me where your cousin is..." Mr. Gold looked up at Rose. "Tell me where my wife is."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Sarena drew back her arrow, pinching one eye close and focusing on the target. She had yet to actually _hit _the target, but felt that this arrow would do it.

"Good morning, my lady." A voice said.

Sarena was startled and released her arrow into the air. She looked over her shoulder and saw a strange man with thin, long, brown hair, and dressed in rags. By his side was a beautiful black stallion.

"Sir, you've frightened me."

The man bowed. "Apologies, my lady. I was traveling in the woods when I lost my way. Do you happen to know where the nearest well is?"

"There is one in the kingdom's square. It's a short distance from here, you won't have to walk far."

"Sarena!"

Sarena looked over her shoulder and saw her cousin Aurora approaching her.

"Sarena, what is the meaning of this? Speaking to strangers is very dangerous. Anyone could very well be-"

Aurora and Sarena noticed that the man was still standing there. Aurora grabbed Sarena by the arm and took her aside.

"Anyone could be an ally to Maleficent. You know well that it might be my curse, but she'll do anything to harm my family." Aurora whispered.

"He only asked directions to a well. I believe that's a harmless request." Sarena said calmly, subconsciously twirling her auburn hair.

"I hope I've not caused trouble." The stranger said.

Sarena smiled politely and approached the stranger. "No trouble at all, sir. My cousin does not take kindly to visitors."

"Then perhaps I should take my leave." The stranger mounted his horse and made his way towards the castle's drawbridge.

"Wait, sir!" Sarena ran to catch up with the stranger. "I apologize for my cousin's behavior. Might I know your name so that we may part on friendly terms?"

The man halted his horse and looked over his shoulder, smiling. "It's Rumpelstiltskin."

Even though she thought his name was ridiculous, Sarena held back her giggles and curtsied. "My name is Sarena. I'm princess of this castle."

Rumpelstiltskin only nodded his head and rode off into the forest. Sarena knew she had heard his name before but could not place the time or place where she'd heard it before. It did not matter though, because there was no chance of seeing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarena sat quietly at the dining table, only picking at her food and ignoring the conversations between her parents and her cousin.

"Sarena?"

Sarena looked up from her plate upon hearing her mother mention her name. "Yes, mother?"

"You've barely spoken a word, and you've not even touched your food. I hope you aren't ill, my dear."

Sarena smiled lightly and shook her head. "No, Mother. I'm only distracted."

"By what?" The King asked.

Aurora couldn't help but smirk. "It's not a precisely a "what," that has distracted her, Uncle."

Sarena sighed. "While I was practicing my archery, a stranger came and asked for directions to the nearest well. He asked for nothing else, and he such a particular name."

"What was his name?" The Queen asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Rumpelstiltskin." The King repeated. "It seems that I remember someone by that name."

"Don't you remember, darling? He is the son of the hag." The Queen added.

"The hag?" Sarena leaned forward, curious. "You've never spoken of a hag."

The Queen shrugged. "Oh, it's not of any importance. Sometime ago, there was a woman who lived in this kingdom. If I recall, she was a fair creature and married a miller. The miller had begun to lose business and the woman, desperate to not lose her wealth, had begun to spin straw into gold. Soon, she was well known and had left the miller, beginning her own business. She remarried and had one child, a little boy named Rumpelstiltskin. As time went by, rumors had begun that the woman was a witch. Instead of choosing to kill her, her house was set on fire by villagers who saved her in the end. She was left horribly disfigured, and lost her husband to death, her business due to the rumors, and her beauty due to the fire. She raised her son and he learned her ability to spin straw into gold. For awhile, as a young boy, he had been here in this very court. Of course, you were only four at the time."

Sarena felt her eyes widened and leaned back in her chair. Taking in the amazing story that her mother had just told her.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, and Sarena had put her encounter with Rumpelstiltskin in the back of her mind. One morning, while she was bathing in a nearby river, that Sarena saw a horse approaching her...a very familiar horse with a very familiar rider: Rumpelstiltskin.

Sarena didn't have time to act before Rumpelstiltskin reached her and dismounted his horse. He was smiling a rather wicked smile, and Sarena knew why; her unmentionable body parts were not precisely covered by the clear water.

"Are there no places to bathe inside the castle?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"There is, sir. However, my cousin is bathing at the moment and there was no sense in waiting. Will you please hand me my wrap?"

"Forgive me if I startled you." Rumpelstiltskin was still smiling and his eyes narrow to a certain area of Sarena's body.

"Please, hand me my wrap!" Sarena nearly shouted.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and handed Sarena a large cloak that was laid out on a bush. She climbed out of the lake and wrapped her body in the cloak.

"I had come to thank you for your directions." Rumpelstiltskin said.

Sarena sighed, feeling more comfortable now that she wasn't nude. "There is no cause to thank me."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. "A traveler with nothing but his clothes and a horse. A logical person would see me hanged."

"Perhaps then I'm not logical"

"No, you aren't. You're naive, your Highness. For that, I pity you greatly." Rumpelstiltskin gave a small smile. "Nonetheless, you are also kind. For your kindness, I thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

"If it's no trouble I would like to further extend my gratitude and allow you to come into the forest with me."

Sarena studied Rumpelstiltskin for a moment. She knew he was still a stranger, but he didn't seem dangerous, however he had definitely been pleased to see her naked and there was no telling what he would do to her alone in the middle of a forest. It was only by looking into his eyes that Sarena reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Allow me to change."

Rumpelstiltskin waited while Sarena returned to the castle to change. When she returned, she was wearing a long, red gown that had a gold band around the waist. Her hair was now braided with several brown bands. To him, she was more beautiful than when he had first met her; if that was even remotely possible.

After mounting Rumpelstiltskin's horse, the two rode off into the forest. Sarena had never ventured into the forest before, as her parents feared for her safety. Upon hearing a twig snap, Sarena clutched onto Rumpelstiltskin's waist and blushed slightly when she realized what she was doing.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. "There's nothing to fear, my lady. It was probably a rabbit."

The two share a laugh, when there was suddenly the sound of more twigs snapping nearby. It didn't take long for Rumpelstiltskin's horse to become frightened and start rearing up. As Rumpelstiltskin tried to calm the creature, Sarena lost his grip on his waist and fell to the ground, losing conscious instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarena felt something cold run down her face, and she opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. She was unable to make out the blurred image in front of her.

"You're safe, your Highness, there's no need to worry. You fell off my horse and I've brought you to my cottage."

Sarena blinked a few times and was finally able to see that Rumpelstiltskin was hovering over her, moving a cold rag around her face.

"How did I get here?" Sarena attempted to sit up, but found that her right arm ached terribly and was set in stilts.

"Don't worry. You broke your arm when you fell, and you have quite a few bruises, including the one on your head."

Sarena looked around, and noticed the cottage was practically bare. Only the bed that she was in, a fireplace, and a small table for eating. At this table, though, were two older, bearded gentlemen watching her. She gasped and clutched at the blankets.

"Don't be alarmed, your Highness. These are my brothers, my half-brothers to be exact. Their names are Jack and Van, they mean you no harm." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Sarena visibly relaxed and unclenched the sheets. "A pleasure, sirs."

Jack and Van said nothing, only nodded an acknowledgment and returned their attention to their meal.

"You should rest, you've been through enough to last you a lifetime."

"I cannot stay here. My parents must think that I'm lost or worse." Sarena said.

"I won't take you back with your injuries. You need time to recover, and then I swear that I'll return you to the castle."

Sarena nodded and fell back asleep. Standing as quietly as possible, Rumpelstiltskin went to sit with his brothers at the table.

"You've kidnapped a princess, Stilt." Jack whispered.

"I've not kidnapped her. She fell from my horse, and so her injuries are my fault, so she is my responsibility until she's recovered."

"What if the royal guards come searching?" Van asked.

"They'll have to fight me, she's not leaving until she's well enough to travel."

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "A fondness, I take it?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. "She is very beautiful."

"Then you are fond of her." Van said.

"Yes, I'm fond of her. It won't go beyond a fondness."

"Are you certain of that, Stilt?" Jack asked.

Rumpelstiltskin stood quickly and stormed out of the cottage. Jack and Van shared a knowing look.

"He's falling in love, Van." Jack said.

"I know."


End file.
